Realizing Feelings
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Harry and Felicia realize just how much they care for each other after someone tries to take advantage of Felicia when she goes to a bar to get a few drinks. Just how will they work out having a relationship when it's supposed to be avoided in the workplace?
1. Chapter 1- Felicia

I don't even remember walking into this bar or ordering a drink, all I know right now is I've had waaayy too much alcohol and I can't really bring myself to care. I went out tonight to drink away my troubles. My boss had just passed away, but that's not the problem. The problem is I'm totally in love with his son, who is now my new boss and now I'm here rambling on about how I can't be with the one person who cares about me to some random stranger.

I look down to see a new drink slide right in front of me, 'I don't remember ordering this either'. I think groggily and realize how funny I've been feeling. I was too busy pouring my heart out to this strange man. I reach up to wipe at my face, my movements are clumsy however and I pretty much hit myself in the process.

"How about I take you home little lady?" I see the man smile crookedly through my hazy vision. I'm suddenly filled with alarm and the feeling of dread. 'Oh my gosh, did he drug me?!' my mind jumps to the worst possible conclusion. I try to speak and protest but am barely able to shake my head no. I make a sound in my throat trying to say something, to tell him I'm fine that I'll call my roommate for a ride.

He roughly grabs my arm and I try to wrench myself away but to no avail. All my strength has been sapped by whatever was in those drinks. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." his once friendly voice is now menacing and scary.

All at once I am pushed away from him, my arm ripped painfully out of his crushing grip and behind someone in a leather jacket. "You keep your filthy hands off of her." I recognize the voice that speaks immediately as Harry's. He tries to punch Harry but is deflected. Quick and agile, Harry quickly disarms and beats him up pretty badly from what I can tell.

"Harry?" I murmur as I sway on my feet. "I don't feel so good." The next thing I know I'm inches from the ground, and my eyes widen slightly. "Don't worry, I've got you." He pulls me upright in his arms. I still can't stand on my own and lean into him and he holds my weight, his hand on my waist. "Come on Felicia, let's get you out of here." His voice is soft and velvety, I could listen to it forever.

I stop paying attention after he promises to take care of me and feel like I'm close to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2- Harry

She falls into my arms and I barely catch her. She seems too out of it to have only had a few heavy drinks. I scoop her up in my arms; she's surprisingly light and easy to carry. I see bright flashes out of the corners of my eyes, but I'm used to it; but she's not, even if she isn't aware of it I am. I try to maneuver her while I carry her out so she is out of view, the camera's flashing and reporters hurrying to try and flock around me but I've gotten quicker even with my disease. I manage to get her into my luxurious Cadillac and split second decide to take her to the closest hospital, she just doesn't seem well.

Within minutes we arrive and I gently carry her back out of the vehicle and into the bright lights of the emergency room.

"I need some help please!" I call out as I look about myself for a doctor or nurse available. Almost immediately a nurse that had just been filing something behind the desk looks over with a raised eyebrow and her eyes widen in alarm at us. She scurries over asking rapid fire questions. I say the first thing I think has priority, "I think she's been drugged." After that she is pulled right out of my arms by the doctors and nurses and rushed off so they can find out what is wrong with her and help her. I give as much information as I can that they ask me for, everything I know.

"You might as well take a seat." it's the nurse that was the first to come help us. I've been pacing ever since they told me now all I could do was wait. "It might be a while." her voice is soft, and she looks like she feels sorry for me or something. I suddenly realize just how tired my legs are and immediately sit in the open chair behind me. This does nothing to ease my tension, at least walking helped numb my focus. I rest my elbows on my knees and clasp my hands in front of my mouth, my right knee bouncing impatiently. "She just has to be alright." I repeat this a few times, my voice low and cracked. I don't know when it happened, but I fell in love with my dad's assistant, now my assistant. I, Harry Osborn CEO of Oscorp who has dated supermodels and was involved in possibly illegal situations, have fallen head over heels in love with my own assistant Felicia Hardy. I can't get her out of my head even though I know It's not right to date your employees.


End file.
